1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,428 discloses a conventional connector formed such that a terminal fitting fixed to an end portion of a wire is held in a housing by being inserted from behind into a cavity formed in the housing.
Aluminum cores have been used increasingly in recent years instead of conventional copper alloy cores for weight saving of automotive vehicles. On the other hand, terminal fittings made of copper alloy are used as terminal fittings in many cases to ensure sufficient strength when crimped and connected to cores of wires.
A core of a wire and a terminal fitting that are made of different metals form ions in the presence of moisture and generate electrolytic corrosion that progresses by electrochemical reaction in a connected part between the different metals.
Resin sealing a connected part between a core of a wire and a terminal fitting can prevent the presence of moisture and hence can prevent the occurrence of electrolytic corrosion. However, a terminal fitting with the above-described anti-corrosion measure has a part to be connected to a wire that is larger than conventional terminal fittings. Thus, in a connector compatible with a conventional terminal fitting, there is a problem that a clearance of a cavity becomes insufficient and a resin-sealed part contacts the peripheral wall of the cavity to make the insertion of the terminal fitting difficult.
Accordingly, for a connector compatible with a terminal fitting provided with an anti-corrosion measure, it is thought to widen a cavity in conformity with the size of the terminal fitting. However, such widening of the cavity enlarges the connector. Mounting space for a larger connector may not be in a vehicle. Thinning the peripheral wall of cavity could widen the cavity without enlarging the connector. However, the thinning of the peripheral wall of the cavity may lead to a short circuit between terminal fittings and a deteriorated resin flow in molding a housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to allow a terminal fitting provided with an anti-corrosion measure to be inserted and to prevent a short circuit between terminal fittings and a deteriorated resin flow in molding a housing without being made larger than conventional connectors.